Switch
by Baby Brezee
Summary: Doyoung yang membutuhkan seorang penggantinya dalam mencintai pemuda bermarga Jung dengan dimple manis itu. Oneshot. Bad summary. BL. [crack JaeDo, slight JohnJae, NCT]


_**Switch**_

 _ **by Baby Brezee**_

 _ **This story is mine, NCT belong to SM Ent.**_

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 _ **(italic for flashback)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Lelaki berbadan tinggi dan tegap itu tengah menatap wajahnya di kaca sembari merapikan dasinya sebelum memakai jas senada dengan celana kain hitam yang dikenakannya. Ia tersenyum sejenak melihat wajah tampannya sebelum sebuah panggilan seorang terdengar nyaring dari ruang yang berbeda,

"Hyung, apa kau tau dasi merah motif yang kuletakkan disebelah nakas tempat tidur?" tanya pria itu dengan wajah bingung. Membuat wajahnya terlihat begitu menggemaskan dimata yang lebih tua.

"Sepertinya aku menaruhnya dilemari," jawab yang lebih tua.

"Hmm..terima kasih. _By the way_ , kau terlihat tampan hari ini," goda yang lebih muda sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya sembari kembali ke kamarnya.

Yang lebih tua hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan lebih muda.

.

* * *

.

Tempat ini cukup luas dan banyak dipenuhi oleh ilalang. Kedua lelaki itu sedang memandang sebuah nisan didepan mereka sambil tersenyum. Tak lupa mereka meletakkan sebuket krisan diatasnya. Mereka mengingat kenangan selama beberapa tahun ini pada orang yang berada dalam nisan itu.

' _Kim Doyoung'_

Nama yang sangat indah. Melalui nama itu dapat terpancar juga keindahan seorang yang menjadi almarhum itu.

"Lama tak berjuma Doyoung _hyung_ ," sapa yang lebih muda sambil tersenyum hingga membentuk bulan sabit.

"Kami merindukanmu Doyoungie," balas yang lebih tua.

.

* * *

.

 _Ini adalah salah satu musim panas terpanas sepanjang Korea. Kebanyakan siswa menghabiskan waktu liburannya dengan beberapa rekan terdekat, salah satunya sahabat._

" _Jaehyun-ah, tangkap bolanya." Sebuah seruan yang tidak dianggap membuat seorang yang namanya dipanggil itu terhantam bola voli dengan kerasnya._

" _Ah, mianhe.." ucap seorang pemuda berwajah tampan dan imut didepannya. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya imut dan menangkupkan kedua tangganya sambil meminta maaf terus menerus._

" _Ada apa Taeyongie?" seorang pria bertubuh lebih besar datang kearah mereka._

" _Johnny-ah aku tidak sengaja melempar terlalu keras kearah Jaehyun," ucapnya meminta maaf._

 _Seorang yang dipanggil Johnny menepuk pundak yang lebih kecil dan tersenyum hangat,_

" _Gwenchana," ucapnya sambil merangkul sahabatnya yang lebih kecil itu._

 _Jaehyun mengangguk, "Aku tau Taeyong hyung pasti tidak sengaja," jawabnya sambil tersenyum._

" _Doyoungie hyung!" tiba-tiba Jaehyun berteriak. Pemuda yang dipanggil menoleh sekilas lalu melambai dan tersenyum. Ia membawa nampan-nampan minuman untuk pengunjung restoran ini._

" _Hyung, aku ke Doyoungie hyung dulu," ucap pemuda bernama Jaehyun itu meninggalkan sepasang sahabat yang saling menatap bingung dan mengerdikkan bahu._

 _._

* * *

 _._

" _Hyung! Johnny hyung!" Jaehyun berlari dan berguling dikasur milik Johnny sambil berteriak heboh sembari membangunkan pemuda yang masih bergelut dalam selimutnya itu. Jam bekernya masih menunjukkan pukul empat dini hari dan lelaki berambut surai kecoklatan itu malah membangunkannya._

" _Ada apa Jae?" tanya pemuda yang lebih tua dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur._

" _Doyoungie hyung..Doyoungie hyung!" jawabnya tak memberikan jawaban pasti seperti yang diminta._

" _Iya. Doyoung kenapa?" tanya Johnny mulai penasaran._

" _Kami resmi berkencan. Semalam Doyoung hyung menerimaku setelah beberapa bulan ini aku berusaha mendekatinya," jawab Jaehyun dengan semangat dan menatap antusias kearah Johnny._

 _Yang lebih tua hanya tersenyum dan mengusak rambut tebal adik sekaligus sahabatnya itu._

" _Kau harus mentraktirku besok," goda Johnny._

" _Call," jawab Jaehyun sambil tersenyum._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Kedua bibir itu saling bertautan satu sama lain sambil memejamkan matanya mencoba menikmati ciuman itu hingga sebuah suara beberapa kresek barang belanjaan jatuh membuat keduanya mengakhiri tautan ciuman itu._

" _Johnny hyung! Doyoung hyung! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya dengan suara tertahan. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. Pemuda bersurai hitam lebih pendek bersembunyi dibalik punggung Johnny yang lebih tinggi._

" _Jaehyun-ah," ucap Johnny dengan ekspresi wajah kaget._

" _Aku tak menyangka kalian sangat busuk dibelakangku, lanjutkan saja karena mulai hari ini hubunganku dan Doyoung berakhir," ucapnya dengan seringai tampan sebelum meninggalkan atap apartemen itu._

 _Pemuda yang lebih muda memeluk dari lelaki bersurai hitam yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dari belakang,_

" _Johnny hyung, terima kasih. Aku bisa tenang sekarang,"_

 _Yang lebih tua hanya diam tak menanggapi. Ia membalikkan badannya dan memeluk seorang yang berstatus –mantan kekasih- sahabatnya itu._

 _._

* * *

 _._

" _Jae, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau mengemasi barang-barangmu?" tanya Johnny mengerutkan dahinya menatap Jaehyun memasukkan seluruh pakaiannya dalam koper besar miliknya._

" _Kau masih bertanya Seo Youngho?" tanya nya balik sambil tetap memasukkan pakaiannya,_

" _Jae—"_

" _Cukup," sela Jaehyun._

" _Kau harus tetap disini, biarkan aku yang pergi." jawab Johnny setelah mengambil kunci motornya dan handphone nya dinakas sebelah tempat tidur._

 _Johnny meninggalkan Jaehyun sendiri di apartemen mereka berdua. Dia memutuskan memilih pergi dibanding melihat adiknya itu berkeliaran tidak jelas arah tujuan. Dia melajukan motor sportnya ke apartemen seorang yang bisa menampungnya sementara waktu,_

" _Johnny, ada apa kemari?" tanya seorang itu ketika pintunya terbuka dan melihat sahabatnya itu basah kuyub._

" _Apakah aku boleh disini sementara Taeyong-ah?"_

" _Masuklah, hangatkan dulu dirimu." ucapnya mengiterupsi sahabatnya yang berdiri diambang pintu apartemennya._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Ini sudah memasuki bulan keempat, baik Johnny, Jaehyun, dan Doyoung tidak bertegur sapa. Johnny sengaja menghindari Jaehyun setiap datang ke apartemen begitu pula Jaehyun. Dia sengaja pulang larut malam dengan keadaan yang berantakan. Hampir setiap hari lelaki berparas tampan itu kembali dalam keadaan mabuk. Dia juga terkadang menghisap nikotin. Hal itu terlihat dari aroma jaket yang digunakan Jaehyun dan bau ruangan diapartemennya yang kini mulai berubah tidak beraroma vanila atau buah stroberi kesukaan Jaehyun. Kantung matanya juga tak kunjung hilang karena hampir setiap hari Jaehyun pulang dini hari._

 _Hal ini tak jauh berbeda dengan Doyoung yang hampir sebulanan berada di rumah sakit. Hanya Johnny dan Taeyong serta kedua orang tuanya yang mengetahui keadaannya. Ia melarang semuanya memberitahu mantan kekasihnya yang masih ia cintai itu._

" _Johnny hyung," ucap Doyoung pelan seperti berbisik. Sangat pelan, namun hal ini masih dapat membangunkan Johnny yang sengaja tertidur disamping ranjangnya berbeda dengan Taeyong yang berada di sofa._

" _Iya Doyoungie? Apa kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Johnny sambil mengucak matanya mengumpulkan nyawanya setelah tertidur barusan._

" _Tolong jaga Jaehyunnie." ucap Doyoung sambil tersenyum menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih._

" _Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku pasti akan menjaga kalian berdua." Jawab Johnny menghibur._

" _Jangan bohongi dirimu hyung, aku tau kau juga mencintai Jaehyun. Kumohon jaga dia untukku,"_

" _Doy—"_

" _Hyung, aku mengantuk. Selamat tidur,"_

 _Doyoung menghadap membelakangi Johnny dan memejamkan matanya. Sebuah anak sungai kecil dari matanya turun perlahan dikala dia tertidur,_

 _Johnny mengusak rambut Doyoung dari belakang sambil memikirkan kata-kata sahabatnya itu._

 _._

* * *

 _._

" _Jae, aku ingin bicara." ucap Johnny ketika ia sampai diapartemennya sambil membangunkan Jaehyun._

 _Jaehyun hanya membalas erangan dan enggan membuka matanya,_

" _Jae, ikut aku sekarang."_

" _Kau selalu menganggu hidupku. Apalagi ini?" balas Jaehyun sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya._

" _Jae, cepat ikut aku." Johnny masih enggan menjelaskan._

 _ **Bugh.**_

 _Sebuah pukulan secara cepat tepat berada di ujung bibir Johnny membuatnya langsung tersungkur karena kaget._

" _Jung Jaehyun!" ucap Johnny geram._

 _ **Bugh.**_

 _Sebuah pukulan balasan dari Johnny mengenai pipi gembil Jaehyun yang kian tirus itu._

" _Mau apa kau? Apa kau tidak cukup menghancurkan hidupku?"_

 ** _Drtt..drtt…_**

 _Handphone nya bergetar menampilkan seorang yang dikenalnya menelepon,_

 _John, kau dimana? Kau harus segera kemari. Doyoung kritis._

" _Aku akan kesana," balasnya._

 _Klik._

 _Panggilan itu ditutup._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Johnny menarik paksa Jaehyun menyeretnya hingga sampai dirumah sakit._

" _Kau gila, aku baik-baik saja bodoh," ucap Jaehyun sambil mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan sahabatnya itu pada tangan kanannya._

 _Johnny tak menggubris ucapan Jaehyun dan semakin menariknya. Dan hingga mereka sampai sebuah kamar yang terlihat beberapa dokter dan suster menutup seorang pasien diranjang rumah sakit itu. Taeyong reflek memeluk sahabatnya yang lebih tinggi darinya sambil menangis._

" _John," sapa Taeyong singkat._

 _Johnny mengusap punggung sahabatnya mencoba memenangkannya. Kedua orang tua Doyoung juga menangis. Jaehyun mendekati ranjang itu dan melihat wajah mantan kekasihnya yang pucat dan membujur kaku itu._

" _Doyoungie hyung!" tangis Jaehyun mulai pecah. Dia merengkuh tubuh orang yang ia cintai itu sambil menangis tersendu._

 _._

* * *

 _._

"Jaehyun- _ah,_ langit mulai mendung. Ayo kita segera pulang." ucap yang lebih tua menepuk bahu lelaki yang dipanggil Jaehyun yang masih setia menatap batu nisan dihadapannya.

"Sebentar lagi _hyung_ ," balasnya menatap yang lebih tua sekilas.

"Kita bisa mengunjungi Doyoungie lagi ketika ulang tahunnya," hibur yang lebih tua sambil menarik perlahan yang lebih muda.

"Doyoungie _hyung,_ sampai jumpa lagi." ucap Jaehyun sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu.

' _Doyoung-ah, aku akan menepati janjimu_ ,' batin lelaki yang lebih tua sambil menatap nisan sahabatnya itu sekilas.

.

* * *

.

Keduanya pemuda tampan itu kini duduk disebuah halte menunggu bis yang akan mengantarkan mereka menuju tempat penginapan terdekat. Mereka sengaja meninggalkan kendaraan disana karena ingin menikmati udara bersih daerah sekitar.

"Jaehyun- _ah_ , aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." ucap yang lebih tua membuka percakapan.

"Apa itu _hyung_?" jawab yang lebih muda penasaran.

"Aku menyukaimu," ucapnya singkat, padat, dan jelas. Dan saat itu pula ada bis yang datang menghampiri halte mereka.

Yang lebih tua atau dipanggil Johnny sengaja menaiki dahulu. Dia cukup bercanda dan serius dengan ucapannya barusan.

Butuh tiga detik bagi Jaehyun mencerna ucapannya Johnny yang begitu cepat. Setelah kemudian ia menyusul naik ke bis sambil menggoda lelaki yang lebih tua dua tahun itu.

"Apa itu sebuah ajakan kencan?" godanya.

"Ah—aniya," jawab Johnny sambil menggeleng.

"Padahal jika iya aku akan menerimanya,"

"Huh?" Johnny terkejut dengan ucapan Jaehyun barusan.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh _hyung_ , aku tau dari Doyoung _hyung_ jika kau menyukaiku sejak dulu," Jaehyun semakin menggodanya.

Wajah Johnny semakin memerah menahan malu dan terus menggeleng,

"Baiklah, ayo kita berkencan setelah datang ke pernikahan Taeyong dan Ten _hyung_ lusa," jawab Jaehyun sambil tersenyum dan menggenggam jemari tangan lebih besar darinya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **Maaf jika ini berakhir sad ending untuk JaeDo.**

 **Maaf juga jika bahasaku sedikit berantakan hehe.**

 **Terima kasih sudah berkunjung, segala kritik dan saran selalu diterima**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Angin musim dingin berhembus dengan kencang. Namun air dalam sungai han masih tenang. Seolah tak terganggu dengan hembusan angin yang membuat dua orang insan manusia merekatkan jaket yang mereka kenakan._

 _"Hyung, aku menyukaimu," ucap salah satu dari mereka tiba-tiba._

 _"Apa? Kau bercanda Jaehyunnie?" tanya seorang disebelahnya meyakinkan._

 _Yang dipanggil Jaehyun menggeleng,_

 _"Aku tau, kau pasti akan mengatakannya pada Johnny hyung," goda lelaki bergigi kelinci sebelah Jaehyun._

 _"Kenapa kau membawa-bawa Johnny hyung? Aku menyukai Doyoungie hyung,"_

 _Lelaki bergigi kelinci yang dipanggil Doyoung itu kaget dan menatap keseriusan pemuda disebelahnya._

 _"Apa?" tanya Jaehyun mendapat tatapan mengintimadasi Doyoung._

 _"Jae, kurasa Johnny hyung menyukaimu,"_

 _"Apa maksud hyung?" tanya Jaehyun bingung dengan ucapan Doyoung barusan._

 _"Ani, baiklah ayo kita berkencan." jawab Doyoung menangkup kedua wajah Jaehyun menekan pipinya yang terlihat gembil dan tersenyum manis._

 _"Ja-di a-ku di-te-rima?" tanya Jaehyun memastikan menatap orang yang dicintainya itu._

 _"Tapi janji pada hyung,"_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Jangan menghindari Johnny hyung atau merubah sikapmu padanya jika kita berkencan,"_

 _Jaehyun mengangguk dan tersenyum hingga menunjukkan dimplenya yang manis._

 ** _Chuu~_**

 _Doyoung mencium pipi gembil Jaehyun sekilas._

 _"Ayo pulang," ajak Doyoung sudah berjalan lebih dahulu._

 _"Hyung, tunggu aku. Seharusnya aku yang menciummu!" seru Jaehyun sambil berlari menyusul kekasih barunya itu._

 _Dan sebenarnya sejak hari itu, Jaehyun mengetahui jika Johnny mungkin tertarik padanya hanya saja rasa cintanya pada pemuda bergigi kelinci itu lebih besar untuk saat itu._

 _._

 _._

 ** _this is end!_**

 ** _Beneran end._**


End file.
